


your eyes as my candles

by Perditus



Category: Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Kamen Rider Wizard/Gaim: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle, You can't save everyone my friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perditus/pseuds/Perditus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruto hated getting his hopes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your eyes as my candles

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: PREPARE FOR THE SADNESS OF KOYOMI. I got the inspiration for this after looking up psychological terms. Answenheit was the original title of this piece. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, but I just saw the movie and got PUMPED.

**anwesenheit**   
  
**Anwesenheit refers to the feeling of presence of something or some person. It can be seen in normal grief reaction, schizophrenia and some emotionally arousing situations.**

* * *

  
He knew it wasn’t Koyomi, because Koyomi was in the palm of his hands with his fingers curling around it.

  
He knew it wasn’t Koyomi because Koyomi couldn’t use magic and she would never use magic to hurt someone else.

  
He knew it wasn’t Koyomi because everyone told him it wasn’t.

 

 

So why did it have to look like her?

 

If Ogre was able to draw her essence from the ring and manifest her as evil, what’s to say Haruto couldn’t draw her out? The _real_ Koyomi—what’s to say he couldn’t save her, bring her back with him? Bring her back human?

It wasn’t a fake Koyomi that he was holding in his arms.

  
It wasn’t a fake Koyomi that told him ‘thank you’.

 

 

But why did it have to be her?

 

Haruto placed the ring in her outstretched hands and gently folded her fingers over it.

  
“Hold on to this for me,” He tried to swallow the lump in his throat. This was for the best. The only place Koyomi would ever truly be at rest was in his heart, and this was the only way to do it. “Keep it safe, okay?”

  
It was a Koyomi of his memories, and her smile was blinding.

  
“Okay.” She gently removed the please ring and replaced it with his gift. It fit her perfectly.

  
Haruto smiled back, because it was the only thing left to do.

 

Koyomi couldn’t be brought back.

  
But Koyomi could still live on.

 

 

Why wasn't he allowed to save her?


End file.
